CHopstix
"CHopstix" is a song by American rapper ScHoolboy Q. It features vocals from American rapper Travis Scott. It was released as the second single from his album CrasH Talk. Lyrics Fly (I), I'm (I'm) too (Too) high (High) Watch (Watch), splash (Splash), car fast Dash (Dash) soon, smooth, ooh Spent (Spent) cash (Cash), glide (Glide) by Chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Yeah) I love them chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Alright) (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, yeah (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, chop Chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Yeah) Her legs chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Alright) (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, yeah (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, chop (It's lit) Ayy, I'm trippin' on you, I gotta have you I spent it on you, I might buy two Now get in my coupe I like her legs up like chopsticks Luxury in my optics Your ex-man's on the opp list I'm validated to pop shit I'm a high profile, hunnid mile, flex Flyin' down the aisle, blowin' loud, flex I got a bad habit with bad habits Beat the pussy up, stab at it Divin' in like I'm mad at it Secured the bag, I need all static, ayy Chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Yeah) I love them chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Alright) (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, yeah (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, chop Chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Yeah) Her legs chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Alright) (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, yeah (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, chop (It's lit) I got 25 rolled up on my dresser (Dresser) 25 bad ones in the function, can I stretch 'em? (Stretch 'em) Who wanna get chose for the foreplay? Hop out a black Rolls on your b-day Make everybody fall for you, jealous Batwing on the ground to the PJ I say, "Bad bitch, bad bitch, five stars, bad bitch" Got you on, whatever you want, gotta have it Fuck so good, that's talent I pray for you, now that's balance I run it up before the trial ends They talkin' 'bout us, we wildin', we wildin', ayy Chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Yeah) I love them chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Alright) (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, yeah (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, chop Chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Yeah) Her legs chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks (Alright) (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, yeah (Ooh) Chop, chop, chop, chop (It's lit) Why It Sucks # The beat is terrible and very lacklustre, almost non-existent # The lyrics are awful and laughably bad, comparing women's legs to chopsticks which just sounds laughably bad. # Travis Scott has arguably the worst hook in his entire career on this song. He literally just says "Chopsticks" and "Chop, chop" over and over with loads of autotune even for Travis Scott standards. # This is easily ScHoolboy Q's worst song ever. # Both ScHoolboy Q and Travis Scott sound obnoxious and annoying on this song. # This is an embarrassment to both their careers. # The single cover is weird. Music Video ScHoolboy Q - CHopstix (witH Travis Scott) Official Music Video Category:ScHoolboy Q Songs Category:Travis Scott Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2019 Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs that flopped Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Boring Songs